


Hey! I wonder where my little elf will be today?

by starker_3000



Series: Christmas fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Elf on the Shelf, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_3000/pseuds/starker_3000
Summary: title comes from The elf by the shelf - Kids Christmas Party BandHe was officially going crazy. Every day, the Elf that Bucky had purchased last Christmas had moved places, and it wasn't Steve's doing. He didn't think it was Bucky's doing either, but he was good at playing dumb, and did so every time Steve hinted at it. The only problem was, they were the only two people living in their Brooklyn apartment, so it's not like it couldn't be them. Steve was genuinely wondering if he had somehow started sleepwalking. It had to be Bucky, that was the only logical explanation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Christmas fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hey! I wonder where my little elf will be today?

He was officially going crazy. Every day, the Elf that Bucky had purchased last Christmas had moved places, and it wasn't Steve's doing. He didn't think it was Bucky's doing either, but he was good at playing dumb, and did so every time Steve hinted at it. The only problem was, they were the only two people living in their Brooklyn apartment, so it's not like it couldn't be them. Steve was genuinely wondering if he had somehow started sleepwalking. It had to be Bucky, that was the only logical explanation.

The first day, the elf was were they had placed it the night before, on the mantle above their fireplace. The second day, the elf had moved to be **on top** of their ceiling fan in the kitchen, the small legs dangling from the blade. Which is how Steve found it, after it had almost blinded him. Bucky only laughed, the _bastard_. The third day, it was sitting on the bench in the shower. It was cute to Steve up until that point. After that, it just got a little… weird. 

The fourth day, the elf was **inside** Steve's cereal box. The next day, it was wrapped around the ranch bottle in the fridge, its little beady eyes looking into his soul. And day six, it was sitting innocently in the microwave, almost making Steve drop his soup in fright. Steve was getting tired of this dumb elf and found himself wanting to throw the thing out. He would have too, but he knew how much Bucky liked the elf, so he suffered in silence.

Day seven found the elf to be in their sock drawer. Day 8, in the sleeve of Steve's coat. Day 9, he didn't see it until he got to work. He had woken up and was dreading the moment that he would set eyes on the elf. But it wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere. Steve looked all over, just to make sure. Of course, this also almost made him late for work, so you win some, you lose some. He had arrived to work in a good mood for once, despite almost being late, and opened his briefcase to get started working and that's when he saw it. _The elf._

It all came to a head on day 10 when Steve woke up after Bucky had already left for work. He had rolled over to get out of bed, opened his eyes and flew off Bucky's side of the bed in fright. The elf still rested on his pillow, right next to where his head was. _Damn it, Buck._

When he got home that night, after they had eaten dinner, he asked Bucky about the elf. Bucky gave him a confused look and told him that he thought that Steve had been the one moving the elf around their apartment. So it wasn't Bucky. Wait, it wasn't Bucky? So then who was it? That was the question Steve continued to ask himself, when every day without fail the elf would move to an increasingly weird place.

When Christmas eve rolled around and they still didn't know the perpetrator, they were kinda frightened. Bucky was sure that the elf was possessed and Steve couldn't deny the possibility. Two days before Christmas eve, they invited all their friends over for dinner before they all left the Brooklyn area for Christmas. This is when the elf mover finally revealed themselves.

"So, what did you think?" Sam asked after sidling up to Steve.

"What do I think of what?" Steve responded, half paying attention, placing more focus on getting food on his plate than what Sam had to say.

"Well, the elf." Sam grinned as he watched the confusion morph into realization on Steve's face.

"It was you? This **whole time**?" Steve balks.

"Well, yeah." Sam laughed.

"How?" Steve put his plate down and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "Why?"

"Well, remember two months ago when you needed me to look after your plants while you were in San Francisco with Bucky? You never asked for the keys back so I kept them, waiting for a moment like this one to come along. I did it because I could and wanted to." Sam explains, making Steve angrier by the second.

"Oh, you'll regret this, Wilson." Steve said playfully, quickly trapping Sam in a headlock. And if Sam was haunted by the elf next year, don't ask him about it.


End file.
